Black Out
by ChaosBlast360
Summary: Team Dark has a mission from GUN to infiltrate and destroy Eggman's base in White Arcopolis.


**Black Out**

"Although Metropolis may not know that I'm here, they soon will! I hacked into energy grid so with the push of a button, total black-"Eggman's tirade was cut off by a short siren: Team Dark had entered the area. The doctor spoke into a microphone. "Why Hello, Team Dark! I would love to chat but I'm busy," Eggman's voice took a menacing tone. "You will also be. ATTACK!" Legions upon legions of robots rose from the ground, Shadow wasn't amused.

Shadow shot three Chaos Spears at an incoming Eggbot at point blank. Then moved back quickly and the explosion startled Rouge.

"Shadow, be careful where you blow up stuff!" Rouge said

"Fine," Shadow replied. E-123 Omega shot lasers at the five robots in front of him

"Cover me, boys!" Rouge called as she flew to the front gate. She started to type in the code for the gate, but she was suddenly slammed into a wall.

"Omega, help Rouge up. I'll defeat the Egg-Flame" Shadow told Omega

"FIRE BLITZ!" the flaming robot said. The robots arm transformed into two cannons and fireballs repeatedly shot from its arms, directly at the black hedgehog. But Shadow easily dodged it.

"Try this, Black Tornado!" The hedgehog spun into a red and black drill, like a tornado, dead into the robot's chest. "WHAT? Nothing." Shadow said to himself

"SHADOW, ROUGE IS OK. I WILL ASSIST YOU." Omega told Shadow

"Right. Combo Strike! " Shadow spun in place and Omega loaded the spinning black ball into his arm.

"BLACK SHOT!" Omega shot the black ball straight at the Egg-Flame's chest. Shadow went right through the robot and it exploded into scraps of metal.

"Ugh, I opened the door." Rouge said weakly from the control panel.

"Alright then, let's move in," then spoke the hedgehog. The team bolted into the base and stopped at three openings.

"WHICH ONE TO CHOOSE, HMM?" Eggman spoke from an intercom

"That lazy genius should just stay quiet," Rouge said

"We should split up" said Shadow

"What? No way!" the bat said in astonishment. "We should stay together! Like a TEAM!" Rouge looked both ways. Shadow and Omega were both gone. She sighed. "No one ever listens to me." She ran into the middle path.

"HALT, INTRUDER!" said a row of robots stopping Shadow

`"I have no time for this. Chaos Boost!" The black hedgehog made a reddish, purplish aura around him. Like in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. If you don't have that game get it. NOW! Yes stop reading this story and go get it. I'll wait….) Shadow dashed in between the robots and continued to state on the metal floor of the right path.

"CHASE HIM DOWN!" the lead robot said.

"YES SIR!" replied the other robots.

"I LOVE BEING ON GUARD DUTY!" an Eggbot said.

"ME TOO!" another said.

"NO ONE EVER-ACK! I'LL NEVER MEET MEGATRON NOW!"

"I'LL NEVER BECOME AN AUTOBOT!" The two robots fell, full of holes as Omega boosted forward out from the shadows of the left path. He walked through the now-unguarded door and came to across a bridge outside which had a giant robot with a hammer. (Now that you have Winter Olympics and you have some dream events like Dream Alpine Skiing and Dream Snow Board Cross. As you should realize that those places are from Sonic the Hedgehog games. Alpine Skiing is Seaside Hill and Snowboard Cross is Radical Highway, Those places both have a robot with a hammer. This is the robot I am talking about except much bigger.) Omega moved back so he wasn't on bridge anymore . The large robot started running towards him. Omega quickly changed his hands to flamethrowers and a stream of fire came out.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Omega burned down the bridge and the robots fell into the black abyss. Omega flew over and landed on the other side "SHADOW AND ROUGE, I AM AT THE MOTHER CORE. I WILL WAIT FOR YOU."

"I'm already here." Omega turned and saw two red eyes come out from behind a pile of metal. "We will wait for Rouge" said Shadow

"I'll be there soon. Just wait." Rouge said into her wristcom. I have to find a broken bridge? What did they to this time? Do I always have to control them? Rouge thought to herself. Then suddenly she fell to the ground.

"TAKE THAT, BAT!" an Eggbot said.

"Heh, I won't give up just yet" Rouge replied. She was on the ground so she had to kick. "Tornado Kick!" (A move from Sonic Chronicles and if you don't have that game get it to but not right now. Also when you get it, ALWAYS be nice to Shadow.) She twisted het feet so fast it created a small tornado the robots flew back and had a couple of dents around its waist.

"YOU'RE NOT THAT TOUGH, EXTENDO – FIST." The Eggbot's fist extended but Rouge dodged it easily.

"Take this, Bat Bomb! " Rouge sniped the robot with a well-aimed throw and the bomb exploded with a purple explosion. The robot was still standing.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME THAT EASILY? HA-WAIT? WHAT- NO!" Rouge silenced her opponent with a swift kick.

"A simple kick can do anything, but I hope I don't have to fight anymore." Rouge finally arrived at a broken bridge. She jumped in the air, twirled, and flew to the other side.

"Let's go in." Shadow said to his teammates. The team walked into an open area. Naturally, it was filled with robots.

"Welcome, Team Dark. " Eggman spoke loudly.

"What's this Eggy? New robots for us to trash?" Rouge said in a mocking voice

"Do you really think you can beat me? All robot systems full power! This is the Egg-Storm! Ha- Ha- Ha!" The legion took aim and fired, but Team Dark was too quick. Rouge took to the air, gracefully dodging lasers. She dropped a few bombs onto the robots below. Several explosions soon followed.

"Of course I do." She smirked, then she frowned. "Wait, those explosions came from over there. I didn't-"

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled Rouge pouted.

"You could have left a few for me.

Shadow ran through a group of robots while throwing spears everywhere…and almost crashed into a 10-foot robot. The hedgehog made a slight smile and jumped at the machine's arms, narrowly dodging many missiles. After kicking at its elbow a few times, the arm fell off.

"Oh look, batteries."

"OH NO-" the robot fell to its metal knees, powerless. Shadow dusted himself, unaware of the robot sneaking up behind. Suddenly, an explosion blasted Shadow forward; Omega stepped out of the smoking wreckage.

"I owe you one, Omega," Shadow smirked. Omega turned to face the few robots that remained.

"Omega look out!" Rouge shrieked. An Eggbot was about to try to stun Omega but Rouge came down from the air with a Screw Kick. "I guess now you owe me." Rouge said with a smirk.

"There are so many more for you to defeat Team Dark" Eggman said in a leader like voice.

"ATTACK!" row of Eggbots said as they ran towards Omega

"BEAM CANNON!" Omega yelled as he shot a laser beam which went through each robot and they fell to the ground.

"ROBOT RING! " A group of robots surrounded Rouge. " CHARGE YOU BLASTERS"

"Try this Bat Cracker!" She jumped in the air and threw a bat bomb at the ground which made a wave of electricity with shocked the robot.

"PARALIZED CAN'T MOVE… NO!"

"Nice move, Troublemaker" Shadow said to Rouge. _Troublemaker? Where did that come from__?_ Rouge thought to herself

"THERE ARE NO MORE ROBOTS" Omega said to Shadow and Rouge.

"So Eggy, any giant machine we are supposed to fight?" Rouge said

"Actually, no. My budget was cut… but have this! " Eggman pushed the big red button on his mother computer. Every light in Metropolis turn off. Meanwhile at Silver's apartment…..

'I'm almost there. I will soon beat New Super Mario Bros Wii! ( I couldn't think of any game) I'm going beat four player with one player! (Using his mind on the other Wii remotes) Peach here I come… WHAT!" The game shut down. On the screen it said Restarting From World 1. "NO!" Silver screamed. Returning to Team Dark.

" Did Silver just scream or was that me? Rouge said with a smile

"IT WAS NOTHING ROUGE." Omega replied

" Good bye Team Dark" Eggman said with a chuckle as he floated away in his Egg-Pod

" Time to use a team move to blow this machine up" Shadow said as This Machine plays in the back around. (A song from Sonic Heroes)

" Wait. ( This Machine suddenly stops) Chaos Inferno or Metal Storm?" Rouge asked. Shadow and Omega look at each other.(Chao Inferno is Team Dark's team move in Sonic Heroes and Metal Storm is Team Dark's team move in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood)

"Chaos Inferno" said Shadow (This Machine continues) Shadow performs Chaos Control while Rouge picks up Omega who rotates the top half of his body while using flamethrowers (not lasers like in the game I changed it) from his hands. The mother computer exploded.

" G.U.N. this is agent Shadow, Team Dark is ready for pick up." Under a metal heap a blue robot head appeared.

"Dr, phase one is complete. Team Dark has destroyed the mother computer." said Metal Sonic


End file.
